<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Discovery of Meow by logicallysoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240217">The Discovery of Meow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft'>logicallysoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Logic | Logan Sanders, Cat/Human Hybrids, Experimentation, Family Fluff, Human Experimentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was the experiment of a genetic laboratory, his early years were spent being poked and prodded by tools and instruments and one day, he is stolen from the lab, he called home. With no where to go and no one to run to, the unexpected might happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a stormy night, Logan didn’t like it when it stormed, he didn’t like it when it rained either. Fair enough to say, he didn’t like any kind of weather. The doctor gently monitoring his progress sitting by it, Logan just quiet in rubbing his nose softly as his whiskers twitched, soon the doctor finishing the test. “there you go Logan, all finished for today.” she states calmly, the doctor rubs his hair gently. </p><p>The kitten purrs softly as he softly leans against the doctor, she was always a nice woman. Even if the others weren’t so nice. “Good boy…” she whispers sighing rubbing his hair gently, she looks around making sure no doctor is on her, she looks picking up Logan’s glowing star toy, as she softly placed him into a cat carrier “…please be quiet” she whispers to Logan as she used this cat carrier when taking him out of his room, he liked it in here as he held his star curious. </p><p>A curious mew came from Logan as the Doctor drove him trying to get away as far as possible “it’s okay sweetie” she whispers to Logan, the child was young, and had been through a lot of experimentation for such a young child, she couldn’t help but feel pity for him, staring at those little blue sapphire staring back in return. He softly grooms himself licking his arm rubbing his soft blue ears. </p><p>She looks in the mirrors silently behind him, as there were cars approaching on the side behind him, she tried to keep an eye toward the child instead of focusing on the cars behind her, “docdoc?” Logan asks quietly as she stared “you’re alright baby…” she whispers softly trying to assure the kitten in the cage, staring quietly at the woman. </p><p>She softly tears up hearing the cars approaching behind her, she drove placing his foot on the pedal as she just keeping the car stable enough for the other as Logan whimpers, the woman trying to avoid the cars crashing into her side and back. She held the carrier gently, “we’re going to get there, we’re going to make it, I promise” she whispers. </p><p>She just looks behind her wanting to let him be free and happy, just silent in staring gently at the carrier before a bang into the car side made her grunt trying to stop the car from banging into her, Logan giving a confused mew, as she softly pats the top of the cage “you’re okay, you’re ok” she tried to assure him, but she was trying to assure herself. </p><p>The car slamming into her again as they pushes her into the guard rail as she grunts trying to hold the car away from the edge of the road as she kept trying to stop the car from pushing her off the road as she panics “you’re okay Logan!” she pleads as she tried to continue protecting the cat boy as she just tried to keep away from the guardrail.</p><p>But soon was pushed off the road as she screamed, Logan floating around his cat carrier holding his star in fear as there was a crash and roll as the doctor was bleeding. She looks over to Logan’s carrier as Logan was quiet in staring nervously. She weakly opens the door for the kitten “Run…” she whispers to the child as Logan whimpers softly. Looking back at the doctor as he soon looks at the forest. </p><p>Soon going to run away from the car as he whimpers holding his star close as he seemed to run through the dark woods, tears rolling down his cheeks as he didn’t want to die, he just sniffles shakily holding his star close as he just was scared. </p><p>“Like I said Jan, we can get Virgil a chewelery necklace, it might be able to help the biting issue and then we can do therapy with the twins to help them with the trauma” he explains softly, he seemed to gently hum holding the shopping as they walked toward their home calmly.</p><p>“I just am not sure how we can make prevent him from biting stupid people Patton that’s all” he stated softly to the other as Janus seemed to quietly look around the area, it was always so peaceful within the evening. Walking with his husband always was a loving and wonderful thing, the boys were usually asleep when they walked to the gas station. It was something they did together in the night time. </p><p>Janus softly held his hand as the two walks along the path of the forestry, they enjoyed it by here. It was always so peaceful and wonderful especially when they went to walk together, he adored his husband “the teacher said that Remus will need to better behaved, but we can try and do some of the exercises that the therapist said to do with him.”</p><p>“I can agree dear, we can do the therapies with him” he spoke softly to the other as he smiled at his husband who leans on him lovingly. Before there was the sound of rustling in the forestry as Janus blinks looking curious seeing a light approaching them, before Logan broke through the forest line as he fell in front of the couple. Tears falling down his cheek.</p><p>“huh?” Patton blinks in shock as Janus stared in light amazement, but his maternal senses took over “…hey there, are you alright little one?” he asks to Logan who hisses but tears falling down his cheek holding his toy. He stared at the two of them, but Patton looks “its okay, you’re ok kiddo” he spoke quietly as Logan hisses alittle. He was tired… his brain felt exhausted and he was clearly swaying. </p><p>“woah hey easy easy” Patton spoke but the kitten soon fell unconscious into his arms, Patton stared in amazement picking the child up wrapping him in his sweater “…what are you?” he whispers gently as the kitten purrs at the warmth, “common we should get him home” Janus spoke quickly as the two went to take him home. </p><p>Logan falling into the dreamland as he snuggled into the sweater holding his glowing star purring as he woke up alittle in a crib curious as he heard voices. He felt woozy as his head hurt a lot, and was very warm, he seemed to lay down again on his star purring to try and stop the headache.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - What is this?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan gains a fever due to running through the mud and trees, with not knowing where to take him. Patton chooses to take the kitten to a vet to get him help for his condition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton stared quietly at the creature that was currently wrapped in a blanket. Janus also looking curiously at this as the kitten appeared not to move, “woah this is so cute….” Patton whispers softly rubbing his ears earning a little purr for his reward. He softly looks curious at the child “he is a baby, it looks like” Janus explains silently examining the little kitten. </p><p>Logan curls in a ball around his pillow softly whining at the little pokes from the twins “he’s squishy” Remus spoke as Roman nods “I wanna cuddle him!” he grins going to pull the baby as Virgil looks “guys no touchin him” The 14 year old spoke to the two 10 year olds as Janus sighs. “no grabbing dearest.” he spoke to Roman </p><p>Logan’s claws grasping onto Roman’s arm biting on it as Roman gasps in light surprise as he tried to make him let go. Patton panicks as he made the kitten let go gently “easy easy” he whispers quickly as Logan softly mews in confusion before whining trying to hide his face into the pillow as it hurt, All hurt. </p><p>“shhh shh, its alright” Patton whispers rubbing his ears feeling his head “holy sugar honey ice tea he’s burning up” he spoke quickly as Janus looks concerned. “do we take him to a doctor?” he asks softly to the other in confusion. He blinks “I don’t think a doctor can help us here…” Patton spoke softly. </p><p>Both seemed visibly concerned with what to do, it was a child and he looked human but he had cat ears and a tail and seemed to act like a cat but it was odd, they couldn’t think of what to do as Logan yawns sleepy. He seemed to stretch his whole body out as Remus pokes him “boop!” he grins as Logan went to bite him but missed. </p><p>Remus frowns “No bite” he pleads as Logan sniffs his hand curiously as he licks his finger gently as he sniffs Roman softly curious at this. He wondered about this as he was just soft in blinking his eyes alittle at them with a curious stare as he mews softly with a confused glance tilting his head with a soft yawns. </p><p>“hello kitty” Patton spoke gently to the other as he smiled lovingly, offering his hand for him to sniff. he seemed to pet him. The kitten purrs as he softly meows, letting the other pet him gently. He softly looks around as this house smelt nice as he gently sniffs around this bed.</p><p>”we still need to take him to someone Patton” Janus spoke to the other with a soft huff as Patton nods “I know, I know” he spoke gently. “I think it’ll be a good idea to take him to the vet” he spoke nodding to the other. “we should see if the doctors could help us” Janus smiles softly. “No, if we take him to the doctors, they’re gonna question why he has the tail and ears. With a vet, they will just think he’s a normal animal” </p><p>“…that’s not a awful idea Patton, take him to your clinic for animals then” Janus nods “awww” both twins spoke as Virgil looks simply. “I’ll go with dad” He spoke to Janus who nods smiling at his son “good boy Virgil.” he spoke as Patton gently looks “do we have a cat carrier?” he asks Virgil who shrugs “our neighbours do” he spoke. </p><p>“could you go borrow it from Emile” Patton smiles gently as Virgil nods going to get it as Logan seemed to blink nuzzling his toy softly as Remus softly slips a cracker to the kitten as Logan stared doing a butt wiggle and jumping on it. He seemed to nom on it gently as Remus giggles happily to this. Virgil coming back with it as he looks at Patton, “Emile even cleaned it” he spoke calmly. </p><p>“Great, last thing we need is to make him uncomfortable!” he spoke happily to the other as he relaxes, Logan stared curious at the cat carrier with a soft meow. Janus gently pets the kitty softly. He seemed to smile “he is adorable…” Janus hums “can we keep him mom!” Remus pleads “yeah mom please!!!” Roman joins in. “okay okay, we can keep him” Janus laughs. </p><p>Patton hums as he went to take him to the vet happily, Logan meowing in the back seat of the car each time over the speed bumps, Patton smiled “you’re ok kiddo” he spoke as Logan meows gently, continuing to pace his new cage, he examines it. Patton seemed to smile gently at him, he going to take him inside the building.</p><p>Remy had seen a lot of things, a lot of strange dogs and cats, but this, this was a new one. He stared at the cat like human on his table. 	“…What the fuck is this thing” he asks Patton who seemed to gently shrug “we…we found him coming out of the forests. I know it’s weird Remy, I just need you to see if he’d ok” Patton spoke gently to Remy who appeared to look. </p><p>“You’re kiddin me right? Pat I love ya, but this is just weird” he murmurs checking Logan over as the kitten boy seemed to shift curious as he gently meows in confusion. Remy blinks “…Okay, soooo, what’s his name?” he asks curious to Patton as Patton looked at the collar “Logan it seems to be” he smiled. “Okay” Remy nodded, He knew how to do human doctor stuff and cat vet stuff but this was weird for him to do both.</p><p>He first checking Logan’s ears and eyes as they seemed to be ok, Logan’s ears abit full of wax as he gently cleaned them. He seemed to smile at Logan’s persistant attempts to get him off his ears. Remy huffs “common asshole, I know its annoyin, but this wax build up probably sucks” Remy explains. Logan hisses annoyed. </p><p>Patton seemed to giggle “aw Remy, he’s just abit annoyed.” he murmurs gently as Remy pouts simply. “Okay next” he murmurs checking Logan’s chest and stomach “he seems to have been well fed, and his breathing is good” he murmurs gently to the other. He looks cautiously, “I wonder who was keeping him so well fed then” he murmurs cautious. Logan glared growling but Remy ignores it. </p><p>He went to take him over to the scales to weigh the cat boy abit, “he’s a healthy weight. But could be improved abit, and he looks about 3 years old” he murmurs gently, Logan softly tilts his head curious, meowing softly. Patton seemed to nod “okay so he needs diapers?” he asks curious as Remy nodded softly, “yes probably. Uh” he gently went to check Logan’s gender “and he’s definitely a boy, which is good” he spoke as Logan hisses again. “yeah yeah I know you hate me” Remy huffs. </p><p>Logan examined the item Remy was getting as the vet went to get the thermometer gently, “okay I need you to hold him down while I do this” he spoke as Patton blinks “where’s it going?” Patton gently asks tilting his head, “up his butt, cause he’s too little to get an accurate reading via his mouth” he explains calmly. Patton swallows alittle but gently went holding Logan who whines hissing angrily. Remy soon lubing up the thermometer, placing it gently in as Logan yowls hissing and kicking around.</p><p>”easy easy!” Patton pleads as Remy soon got it “got it, his temperature is pretty high, but he could have a fever” he spoke gently to the other as Logan hisses angrily kicking his feet running quickly from Patton. “Logan!” Patton spoke as Logan hid up on the shelves. “…” Remy looks as he sighs deeply “okay, kitty cat is very upset at me” he states. Logan growls angrily. </p><p>“its okay honey…” Patton spoke placing his hands out for the other to come down and be cradled, Logan stared at the nice man, he seemed to see the doctor lady… she was nice… he missed her, would he be new nice lady? He seemed to jump into Patton’s arms gently “hey, hey, You’re ok” Patton rubs his hair softly. Remy seemed to look curious. “huh.”<br/>Remy seemed to gently examine Logan as Patton held him in his arms “well. He seems fairly healthy just a fever” he explains as Logan sneezed softly. Remy rubs his nose with a tissue. “well, can we give him fever medicine?” Patton asks “it seems he has a human diet but try and get him food that boosts his taurine as well.” Remy explains softly. “It’s important, he has it to benefit his cat side but other then that, he seems to be a perfectly healthy cat boy, make sure to trim his nails too because he needs some tlc, I can do it if you want” he spoke as Patton looks. </p><p>“I don’t want him to hurt you Remy” Patton smiles alittle. “eh, don’t worry about it Patton. Okay so I need you to hold him still ok” Remy explains gently. Patton gently held his nails as Logan meows curiously. “it’s ok honey” Patton smiled softly. Remy went cutting his nails off softly. Logan didn’t appear to kick or bite comfortable in Patton’s arms. <br/>Patton rubs his ears, Remy seemed to smile “okay, he’s done” he spoke softly to the other, Patton nodding “thank you so much Remy!” Patton grins joyfully to the other. Remy shrugs “whatever, what should I put on his paper work? he’s just a normal cat?” he asks as Patton nodded softly. Patton placing Logan back into the carrier, Logan meows softly with a purr. Patton going to go home happily to the family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>